


My little slut.

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, POV Beauregard Lionett, POV Yasha (Critical Role), Smut, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 4





	My little slut.

I sit on the sofa watching old DVDs yasha and I made when we were back in college. By DVDs I mean pretty much full blown porn. It's crazy to think that we have now been together for 7 whole years and I still find her just as sexy now as I did then. 

I decide to text yash letting her know what I'm up to and ask her when she will be finishing work. Maybe if I turn her on enough I can get her to leave early and come satisfy my needs. 

To: my sexy yashy bear 👭💋  
Hey sexy just watching them home movies we made in college. I'm feeling pretty lonely right now, my right hand doesn't have shit on your tongue. When will you be back? Xxx 

(Anything in brackets will be happening in the video beau is watching.)

I continue to watch the video (I picked the camera up from the side filming from my point of view whilst yasha eats my pussy out never removing her eyes from the camera.) "oh god" I grunt as I slowly circle my clit continuing to watch yasha lick my cunt. (Yash removes her mouth from my pussy and looks straight into the camera. "Are you getting yourself off right now beau?" She speaks in a low sexy tone. "Baby please stop talking to future me and love present me" I moan out) 

My phone buzzes I reluctantly pull my hand away to look at my phone hoping it's from Yash. 

From: my sexy yashy bear 👭💋  
Oh god they are so embarrassing, I act like such a slut! I won't be long turn that video off don't you dare cum without me. Xxx

I giggle at yashas text and turn the video off. I know if I continue to watch it I'll end up cumming pretty soon. The best thing about yash is she sweet loving loyal very womanly and proper when needs to be but when it's just me and her she's my little slut. I decided to text my girlfriend back before going to pick out a sexy outfit for her return. 

To: my sexy yashy bear 👭💋  
You know your my little slut and you love it! I'll be waiting hurry your sexy ass up! Xxx

I quickly hurry upstairs as I know she won't be long and go through my draw of sexy underwear. I decided to go for a pink lace leotard type outfit with a darker pink ribbon around the waist that ties into a bow it's very girly and cute but incredibly sexy at the same time.   
I apply some make up and straighten my hair making myself look as sexy as possible I put on some pink stilettos to match my sexy outfit. I lay myself down on the luxury bed and eagerly await my girlfriends return.

I roll over on bed so I'm laying my front with my legs bent my feet in the air. I grown and grab my phone. 

From: my sexy yashy bear 👭💋  
I'm on my way! I'll fuck you like your little slut😋 xxx

Oh god! The anticipation the need and want for her was all getting too much. My labia and clit are throbbing like mad. I gently rub my pussy against the bed. "Ohh fuck" I know I should stop or I'm going to reach my climax without Yash but I'm really horny. 

The door swings open and yasha's stood looking at me with lust in her eyes. "Oh my god. Wow you... Urm you look so fucking hot right now" she says eyes almost piping out of her head. 

I turn around so I'm on my back and gently move my hands up my body cupping my breast giving it a rough squeeze. "I though you was Gnna come fuck us like my little slut" I moan out whilst I touch my body. 

"Fuck" yash whispers before quickly ripping her clothes off and jumping on top of us. "You do thing to me you know" she says between the kisses she's placing all over my jaw. 

"Oh yeah tell-" I was about to ask her to tell me how I make her feel but dominant Yash was here and to be honest I love her. 

"Shut up!" She shouts Bitting on the soft skin of me neck. "You make my pussy flutter everytime you walk into a room" she grabs hold of my hand and shoves it into her pants allowing me to feel her arousal. "See how wet you make me" she moans as my fingers make contact with her soaking cunt. 

She unties the holter neck and pulls it down exposing my breasts. "You have no idea how incredibly fuckable you are" she moans before taking both breasts one in each hand and massaging them. "Mmmm ffuck yash. Ahh. That's feels so good" I moan. 

"You like that?" 

"Yes ahh yash!" I shout as I grind myself on her from underneath. She moves one of her hands and replaces it with her mouth. She starts by flicking her tongue over my nipple lightly causing them to go hard. She ten takes my hardened nipple into her mouth sucking and Bitting on it as she pleases. The sensation she was giving me is euphoric I could cum without a single touch to my acing pussy. She switches breasts making sure to give the other the exact same treatment. 

She slowly licks a line from my breast to my belly button taking down my sexy outfit as she goes. She licks around my naval a few times. "I can't wait to taste your pussy, are you wet for me?" She asks looking up at me. 

"Fuck, yes oh yash please" I moan my head feels dizzy she's making my heart beat 5x its regular speed I need her mouth on me and I need it now. She pulls my leotard off and throws it to the floor I go to kick my shoes off but she grabs my legs. "No! Leave them on" she winks. 

Before I know it her slick tongue is licking the length of my folds already making my body jerk. "Oh yash lick us please" I moan grabbing her hair and pushing her closer to me pussy. 

Yasha uses her fingers to part my lips exposing my hardened clit. She flicks over it before sucking down hard making me lose my shit. 

"Fuck ! Fuck! Your so fucking good babe! Ahh!" I scream trying not to cum yet. 

She places two fingers inside my soaking cunt and pumps in and out fast whilst gently nibbling on my clit. I grind my hips riding her face. 

"Ahh I'm gonna cum" I moan rocking my hips with more force. 

"Mmm cum for me baby let me taste you" yasha mumbles against my cunt. 

I release everything I have coating her mouth and chin in my arousal, she makes sure to lick up all of my spilt cum before coming up to place a forceful and eager kiss on my lips letting us taste meself. 

"So did your little slut please?" Yasha asks laying beside us taking me into her loving arms. 

"Me little slut always pleases, I love you yash" I sigh placing a kiss to her forehead. 

"I love you too baby"


End file.
